This is Magic and Monsters
by The Thorman's Moth
Summary: Summery: Sherlock Holmes holds a deadly secret close to his heart. His greatest fear is that someone should find out. However when a young woman is killed  it sets a chain of events into place that not even the great Sherlock Holmes can stop it.


**This is Magic and Monsters. **

**Summery: **Sherlock Holmes holds a deadly secret close to his heart. His greatest fear is that someone should find out. However when a young woman is killed it sets a chain of events into place that not even the great Sherlock Holmes can stop it.

**Chapter One: Discovery **

Sherlock was sat in Lestrade's office. His expression was of one of complete and utter boredom. He picked up a file and lazily began to scan it. The feeling of listlessness lifted from him when he noticed the photo of the victim. A young woman about seventeen years of age. She had an orange t-shirt on and wore tattered and faded jeans. Her shoes were muddy and well worn. It looked as if she had been wandering for some time. Sherlock flicked over where the name should be. He let out a growl of frustration as it was simply penned as 'Jane Doe'. Her identity wasn't known.

"It can't be"

Sherlock muttered under his breath. He had to hope it wasn't what he thought it was anyway. His thoughts were broken into when Lestrade walked into his office. He had the obligatory cup of coffee in hand. Sherlock stated at him as a shark would it's prey. The file was still pressed in his hand. Sherlock stood up then stepped closer to the silver haired detective. The fury was obvious on Sherlock's face and just a little scary. No one ever normally saw him likee this. If anyone did it was John and maybe Mycroft. Even then the two tried to keep out of the way as much as they could do. It was asking for trouble to see the detective in this way.

"When was the body found?" Sherlock asked in a dark voice.

"Last night why?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

"Why wasn't I told?" Sherlock shot back.

"It isn't that difficult Sherlock. She was stabbed" Lestrade admitted.

Sherlock shot the detective with a sour look. Lestrade appeared not to be effected by this look. He had grown immune to most of Sherlock's little tricks. Sherlock gave a soft sigh and then looked over the case file and then read up on the pathology report. It appeared that the woman was attacked with a large serrated blade. She also seemed to have suffered from some poisoning looking at the toxicology report. He tucked the file into his coat before Lestrade could snatch it from him. He was going to look into this murder. He owed it to the poor girl and to her family. Besides there seemed to be some mystery about the girl and he was going to get to the bottom of that too. He pursed his lips and then looked Lestrade in the eyes.

"It's more complicated than you can ever comprehend Lestrade" Sherlock said his tone was icy.

"If you say so" Lestrade said warily "We can handle it you know"

"I think not. Does Molly have the body?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose your involving yourself?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind I have a body to see" Sherlock said.

He shoved by Lestrade and strode through Scotland Yard as quickly as he could. He didn't even stop to shout at Anderson no matter how tempting it was. As he walked out of the main doors a blast of cold air hit him and set his senses on alert. His face was dark as he hailed a nearby taxi. He bundled into the back of the vehicle and pulled out his phone sending a quick text to his brother and to John.

"St Barts" Sherlock told the driver.

his mind was now going ten to the dozen. He had to see the body first and then see the personal effects. This could not be happening now! It just couldn't. Sherlock let himself sink into his thoughts. The thoughts were troubled and dark. He paid no attention as he felt his phone buzz. However after the alert buzzed for a second time he pulled his phone out. Both John and his brother intended to meet him at the hospital.

The taxi pulled up at the hospital and Sherlock climbed out. He threw a few notes to the driver . He staked towards the hospital and then made his way down to pathology unit. As he expected Molly was in the lab. The body of the girl was stretched out on one of the silver tables. He felt quite sick at the aight but nothing showed on his face. He looked at Molly an pasted on a fake smile. It wouldn't do well to upset the woman who would be able to help him with this case.

"Molly, I need to see this body" Sherlock told her.

"Oh alright, what are you going to do?" Molly asked.

He ignored her and set to work looking over the body with his pocket microscope. His gloved hand ghosted over the slashes on her body and over the bruise on her head. He noticed some old burns and that the leg had recently healed from a break. He let out a sound of satisfaction and then turned away from the body as Mycroft and John walked into the room. Like Sherlock, Mycroft looked over the body. His face became hard lines. It was usually an expression he wore around Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I would suggest you be careful." Mycroft told him.

"Of course, I'm not stupid" Sherlock said sourly.

Mycroft just arched his brow at his brother's words. He had no doubt he would get into some form of trouble. He didn't say anything more and walked over to Molly and was speaking to her quietly. John looked concerned as he glanced at Sherlock. He had never seen him so ashen faced. So upset over a murder. Normally he was rather gleeful. John gently touched his friend's shoulder and he was unsurprised when it was shrugged off with a little more violence than he was used to but he chose not to say anything about it.

"Sherlock are you alright?" John asked.

"I'm fine" Sherlock said sharply.

John passed him a look but he soon backed down when the stormy grey eyes became as hard as steel. Sherlock took out his phone and soon fired out a few texts again. He then looked up at John. He forced himself to look normal but the body had made him, for the first time in a long time, scared. He pushed him an icy front hoping that the ex army doctor would buy it.

**A/N: Not sure if I should continue this or not. Please give me your thoughts :) thanks! **


End file.
